


We've Always Known

by Badassbitch



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Confessions, Family, Parents, Thanksgiving Dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 18:31:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5302289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badassbitch/pseuds/Badassbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You tell your parents you're part of the X-Men crew and logan is the wolverine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We've Always Known

**Author's Note:**

> I guess its cute.

You were up in your old room of your parents house. You and your boyfriend were sharing the room and you kept messing with the dress. Thanksgiving dinner was a few minutes away.

"Quit messing with the dress babe." Logan said from the bathroom. He was fixing his tie "a little help?" you smiled.

"How is it that you a man that has lived decades hasn't learned how to tie a tie." you say softly.

He smiles when you finish and kisses your forehead. "So how you gonna tell them?" 

You shrug. "I think I'll just do it all at once you know like a band aid. Just rip it off quickly"

"Hopefully they won't have a heart attack." you smack his arm.

"That's not funny." you pout.

There was a knock at the door. "Y/N dinner is ready. Are you all done yet?" your mother asks.

"Yes we'll be out soon."

You kiss him one last time. "Lets go." he nods and follows you to the dinning room.

He pulls out your chair for you and lets you sit like a gentleman and sits next to you.

~~~~~~~~Time skip of an hour~~~~~~~~

You cleared your throught. "Mom. Dad. Ummm... I wanted to tell you for a while now but I've never found the right time but i think its time you know about what I do and why I'm always working." you hold Logan's hand from under the table.

"I'm part of the X-Men and I'm a mutant and Logan is the Wolverine."

After a minute they both start laughing.

"Sweetheart, we've always known. Do you really think we didn't? We raised you as our own we knew from the moment we adopted you that you we're special as for the Wolverine thing as long as he takes care of you we don't really care." your dad says calming down after laughing so hard. "Sweetie, we love you and we don't care as long as your happy." your mother finished.

"You've always known?" you ask.

They nod. "The fact that you stayed looking twenty-five also was a big tip off that you were... Diffrent but we love you anyways."

"We're old not stupid Sweetheart."


End file.
